mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dead Man Talking
Dead Man Talking Limited Time Mission Event available from February 17, 2011 to February 23, 2011. There are a total of 6 missions in this event. This is bigger than we could of imagined. This event saw the introduction of a new shadowy organization... All missions unlock in the order displayed unless otherwise indicated. Trust Betrayed? "I got your message. So you want to hire me to investigate your ally Thomas Chou and see if he's betraying you? Fine. But first, you need to help me get set up." - Auria Wilson "So PLAYER, your suspicions seems to be correct. It looks as thought Thomas Chou was been giving someone information about you. We should investigate further." - Auria Wilson #Get support from your mafia (6x). (Gift Request). #Declare War 1 time. #Job: Rob An Electronics Store (10x) }} Catch A Rat "Here's what we are going to do - we wiretap Chou's headquarters and then feed them some bogus information. Then, we wait and see what we get." - Auria Wilson "Good news and bad news. Turns out Chou is not to blame. Seems like he has an informant working within his inner circle. Problem is, we don't know who it is yet or who they're working with." - Auria Wilson #Rob 7 times in New York. #Win 25 fights in New York. Stop The Signal "Okay Brad, we've got him. It's a guy named Erikson. But who is he working for?" - Auria Wilson "Good work. I managed to trace some of his calls. He's communicating secretly with a larger operation somewhere in Brazil, and they seem to be interested in your operations in Cuba." - Auria Wilson #Build 2 Armors. #Upgrade your Armory 1 time. #Win 1 War. }} The Botched Escape "Auria said you guys might need my expertise. If you want to take this guy out, I suggest sending a fresh face that he won't recognize." - Sam Hadwick "Well, that ended poorly. Erikson didn't get away, but he got himself killed during his escape attempt. Chou's not going to be happy." - Sam Hadwick #Loot 10 Night Vision Goggles. (Assassinate a Political Figure) #Take out 5 Accomplices. (Requires 12 ) }} Smooth Things Over "PLAYER! What is the meaning of this!? I always took you for an ally, and yet you kill one of my most trusted men?" - Thomas Chou "All right, I'm starting to believe your story. If this "brazillian crime ring" that you speak of is true, then you need to provide some hard evidence." - Thomas Chou #Get support from your mafia (12x). (Gift Request). #Fight 30 opponents in Las Vegas. #Ask for 5 Manila Envelopes. Clean Slate "We need to make it up to Chou before he's going to let this drop. If we manage to uncover some more info, we might be able to learn more about this mysterious group involved." - Auria Wilson "Well, Chou is happy, but I still feel unsettled. Who could be plotting against your Cuban operations? I hope you find out soon." - Auria Wilson #Ice 15 opponents in Las Vegas. #Collect from your Hotel 2 times. (You can collect from Hotel every 48 hours) #Job: Buy Some Black-Market Info (15x). }} Category:Missions Category:Events Category:Dead Man Talking Category:Neo-Imperium Category:Limited Time Missions